


A Snowy Winter Evening Started It All

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, RusCan - Freeform, canadaxrussia, canrus, russiaxcanada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: Canada believes that no one cares, and no one will notice when he doesn't show up to the World Conference Meeting in Moscow. But he was wrong.





	A Snowy Winter Evening Started It All

Canada sat up on the crest of a snow covered hill. He could see the building the meeting was being held in below. This month's meeting was in Russia, Moscow to be exact. Even though Canada did come to Moscow, he wasn't planning on going to the meeting. He didn't see the point. All the countries argued one thing or another, and nothing was ever done to solve any of the world's problems. And, no one ever asked him what he thought when they were actually trying to solve problems, before the fighting broke out. They either ignored him, or didn't know he was there. Either way, it still kind of crushed him inside.

Canada looked away from the snow covered building and towards the slowly, but steadily, sinking evening sun. It was casting beautiful purple, orange, and pink streaks across the dark evening sky that reflected onto the snow beneath it, turning the cold, wintery sheet pink and purple and orange. The Canadian laid back on the snow, not caring that it would soak into his hair and clothes, that it could cause him to get sick or may even cause his death. Who would care anyway? It's not like he was ever noticed, unless they thought he was his American brother.

Canada happily welcomed the cold seeping through his clothes and to his skin, cooling down his flesh. A small blissful smile made it's way to his face as he slipped into unconsciousness, which he hoped would last for all eterniity. 

Unfortunately for Canada, he woke again. But, he was in someone's arms. Who's? He wasn't quite sure. He couldn't find the energy to open his eyes as he shivered violently. Had someone actually gone looking for him, or did they stumble upon him on accident? Either way, he had been noticed. He heard the person sigh. "What were you doing, Canada?" They knew his name?! The country he was anyway. But, how would they know if he was never noticed. But, this time he had been noticed. He tried to find the strength to open his eyes, but couldn't as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Canada woke a little while later. He slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Slowly, he looked around himself. "Wh-where am I?", he said softly to himself. He was in a medium sized bedroom, sitting on the bed. There was a lit fireplace on one wall, a couple chairs positioned nearby. A small dresser stood in a corner. The room seemed pretty plain. He then looked down at himself. He noticed he was no longer wearing the clothes he had left his hotel in. His body now adorned a overly large long-sleeved shirt. And he didn't have to look to realize the only other thing covering his body were his boxers. So not only was he taken somewhere by a stranger, but he was undressed while unconscious. That thought sent shivers down the Canadian's spine.

Just as that thought passed, the door opened and he looked over to find Russia standing there, a bowl in his hands. Russia gave him a smile. "It is nice to see that you have waken up.", he said, moving over and setting the bowl on the table next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Canada was a bit confused. How did he get here and why was he here? Last thing he remembered was laying on a snow-covered hilltop. "Canada?" The Canadian blinked, looking up at Russia. He must have zoned out without answering the Russian's question. "I-I feel okay.", he said finally. Russia gave a small nod. "Da, that is good. Here, eat this, it should help warm you up.", the taller male said, picking up the bowl once more and holding it out to Canada. Canada slowly took the bowl, carefully setting it on his lap, on top of the blankets. "Thank you.", Canada said, looking down into the bowl. Whatever it was, it looked absolutely delicious. He picked up the spoon and took his first bite. His eyes widened slightly, lighting up at the taste. After swallowing he looked up at Russia. "This tastes really good, thank you.", he said.

Russia smiled. "I am glad you like it." Canada nodded, looking back down at the bowl as he continued eating. Once he finished, Russia took the bowl and set it on the bedside table once again. "You should rest. I wouldn't be surprised if you caught a cold after being out in the cold for so long.", Russia said. Canada nodded, quietly laying back down, snuggling back into the warm, comfortable blankets. Russia smiled, and made sure he was comfortably tucked in before picking up the bowl and heading out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door.

Canada sighed softly. Why was he here? At Russia's? How had Russia found him? These a many questions similar to them were running through his head. But for now, he chose to ignore them as he closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments.

Canada didn't stay asleep for long, maybe an hour, no more than two. When he woke, he found his clothes neatly folded at the foot of the bed. Russia must have cleaned and dried them for him. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he climbed out of bed, quickly changing back into his own clothes. Just as he finished, the door opened and Russia reappeared. "Oh, you are awake. Did you sleep well?" Canada nodded. "I did, thank you.", he said, watching as Russia moved into the room, closing the door behind himself. "Can we talk for a moment, Canada?", he asked. Canada hesitated for a moment before nodding. "What is it?" "What were you doing up on that hill?", the Russian inquired. When Canada didn't answer, Russia went on, "I noticed that you were not in the meeting, so I stepped out and saw you laying up on the hill. Why were you up there, just laying in the snow?" 

"I didn't know that anyone would notice that I wasn't there.", Canada said quietly. Russia frowned softly in response to what the Canadian had said. "It's not like I'm needed there anyway, when I'm there, no one notices me." "That is not true, Canada.", Russia said, "Several were very worried when you had not shown up by the start of the meeting, myself included." Canada blinked, looking at Russia, the surprise clear in his expression. "R-Really?" The Russian nodded. "Da."

Canada looked down at his feet. Really? They had not only noticed that he wasn't there, but they were actually worried about him? There's no way that could be true. They didn't even notice him when he was there, so why would they notice when he was not? But...Russia wouldn't lie to him, at least, not about something like that. At least, he hoped he wouldn't. But when he thought about it, he should've realized earlier that France would've been worried about him, England too. And possibly America. But at the same time, it was kind of hard to believe that someone had noticed that he wasn't there, let alone worried about him. 

"Canada.", Russia said, regaining the other nation's attention, "I know it may seem like no one notices you at the meetings, but everyone does. They may not acknowledge you, but they do notice and do care. Everyone was very worried when you didn't show up today." Canada looked back down, a small frown forming on his face. "I-I didn't mean to worry everyone...", he said quietly. 

Russia walked over, gently placing a hand on the other nation's shoulder. "I know.", he said, "But you are okay, and that is what matters." Just as he finished speaking, Canada let out a small sneeze. Russia blinked, then chuckled, "Well, mostly okay. You should lay back down. It would not be good if you caught something terrible." Canada blushed faintly. "I-I'd hate to overstay my welcome. I should probably just head back to the hotel." Russia shook his head in response. "Nyet, you can stay here. You should have someone to take care of you in case you are sick. I would not mind you staying for longer." Canada smiled a bit. "Thank you, Russia." Canada then allowed himself to be ushered back into bed. 

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully. Russia had come to check on him a couple of times and Canada had slept pretty peacefully. The next morning, when Canada woke, he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Contrary to popular belief, Russia didn't have a ridiculously large home. It actually wasn't even that big. Just down the hall, down a set of stairs, then down another hall and then there was the kitchen. Inside, he found Russia cooking breakfast. Canada smiled a bit as he made his way into the room. "Good morning, Russia.", he said. Russia glanced over his shoulder at him and smiled a bit before returning to his cooking. "Good morning, Canada.", he said, "How are you feeling?" "I feel okay.", Canada replied, "Just a bit sleepy." Russia gave a small nod. "You should still rest up a bit so you don't get sick.", he said.

Canada smiled a bit. "I'll be okay.", the Canadian replied, "You don't need to worry that much. Thank you though." Russia smiled softly and nodded. "Well, you can sit at the table, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.", he said. Canada smiled softly and headed to where the table sat in the dining room, quietly sitting in one of the chairs. A few minutes passed before Russia moved into the dining room and set a plate in front of Canada, along with a glass of juice. Canada gave the Russian a shy smile. "Thank you." Russia just smiled, gently patting his head. "Da, da.", he said, turning and moving back to the kitchen. He joined Canada in the dining room a moment later with a plate of his own. Quietly, the two shared a peaceful breakfast.

Two months passed since then. Canada wasn't home as often anymore. He often flew out to Moscow, or was out, showing Russia around Ottawa. The two had been exceptionally close since the night Russia had found Canada lying in the snow at the top of a hill. Russia still hadn't told him why he had been out, up on that hill, or how he had even found Canada, and Canada hadn't asked. It wasn't that he wasn't curious, he just couldn't bring himself to ask. He kind of figured that Russia may tell him at some point without prompting. But he didn't want to push away the only real friend he ever had, so he didn't bring it up. He remained content with the relationship he had with the Russian. As long as Russia was happy, so was he.

Canada was currently waiting Russia's arrival. He was at the airport, waiting for Russia's plane to land. They didn't really have plans this time around. They were just going to hand out around Canada's place, maybe go out for dinner or something. Nothing too big. Canada had been here for about an hour already. It didn't really bother him, waiting. It wasn't like he had much else to do. Besides, he wanted to make sure he was here when Russia arrived. 

Another twenty minutes passed before Russia's flight landed. When it did, Canada moved to the normal place where they would meet up. It was another ten minutes before Russia finally made it to their meeting spot. Canada greeting the Russian with a wave and a small smile. "Did you have a good flight?", he asked. Russia smiled, lightly patting the other man's head. "Da, it was the same as it always is." Canada blushed lightly, ducking under his hand. "Ready to go then?" "Da." With that, Canada led his guest out of the airport to where his car was waiting.

Their day progressed like it usually would when Russia would visit. They went to Canada's place, where Canada would make and serve lunch. Afterwards, they went out together, taking Kuma for his walk. Then later, they sat together inside, just talking and enjoying one another's company until dinner, which Russia would often help Canada make. They enjoyed a relatively quiet dinner, save for the small amount of conversation they had. Afterwards, Canada began to clean up, washing dishes and wiping down the stovetop and counters, all with Russia's help. Once they finished with that, the two went to the living room, where they would sit together on the couch and enjoy a movie, Russia's choice.

While Russia busied himself with picking out a movie, Canada went to bring down a few pillows and some blankets. He arranged the pillows on the couch and set the blankets to the side. Once that was finished, he went back to his room to change into his pajamas which were white, spotted with red maple leaves. He then returned downstairs to the living room. By that time, Russia had already picked a movie and gotten it set up in the DVD player, and had changed into his own pajamas, and was sitting on the couch, waiting for Canada to join him.

Canada walked over and plopped down on the couch next to the larger man. Russia looked over and smiled before grabbing the blankets which had previously been set aside and draped them over the both of them. Russia was a fairly cuddly person, which Canada quickly learned, but he didn't mind, he was the cuddly type as well. Canada snuggled up to Russia, who wrapped his arms around the smaller man. The two quickly became comfortable and started the movie. At some point during the movie, Canada had closed his eyes and had his head resting against Russia's shoulder.

Russia looked over at the male, who appeared to have fallen asleep. A soft, gentle smile appeared on his lips. He raised a hand and gently ran it over the smaller male's hair. Canada shifted slightly, nuzzling into the taller man's shoulder. "Ya lyublyu tebya.", Russia murmured softly, pressing a small kiss to the top of the Canadian's head.

"You do?", came the soft murmur of the sleepy sounding blond. Russia jumped a bit in surprise. He hadn't known the smaller male was awake, nor that he would even understand him. Canada slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Russia with a small smile. "Ivan?" 

A blush creeped across Russia's face as he turned his head away in embarrassment. A soft giggle came from the man sitting next to him. He felt Canada shift and soon the small male was sitting on his lap. "Ivan? Do you love me?", he asked. This was definitely strange. He had never seen Canada act this way. But it wasn't necessarily a bad different. 

"Da..", Russia answered after a moment, his face a deep cherry red. Canada pressed a kiss to Russia's cheek, and he could feel the Canadian smiling.

"Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Here are the translations: (I don't speak anything other than English, so Google Translate was used. I apologize if these are wrong.)  
> Ya lyublyu tebya: I love you  
> Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu: I love you too


End file.
